Light fixtures, such as grow lights or plant lights, have been used by scientists and commercial growers to grow plants indoors where there is little or no naturally occurring light. An area, such as a grow room, can include a number of grow lights to generate artificial light to stimulate plant growth. The grow lights can be positioned within the area, such that the lights are located above or within a canopy of the plant. Depending on its type, the grow light may more effectively stimulate plant growth during one portion of the life cycle of the plant than another. For instance, grow lights that produce light within the blue spectrum of visible light can promote greater plant growth during a vegetative stage. On the other hand, grow lights that produce light within the red spectrum of visible light can promote greater flowering of the plant during a reproductive stage.